This invention relates to the treatment of soil.
Difficulties are experienced with the neutralisation and fertilisation of acidic sub soils. These sub soils tend to be poor in essential macroelements such as calcium and magnesium, and also poor in certain trace elements necessitating the transport of such elements to these sub soils. It is possible to neutralise acidic sub soils with neutralising agents such as limestone, but the immobility of such agents in the soil requires expensive and difficult mechanical methods for achieving this.
It is possible to introduce calcium into acidic sub soils by adding gypsum to the soil. However, this has the disadvantage that the pH of the soil drops due to the formation of sulphuric acid and magnesium tends to be leached out.